Connected
by Madell X
Summary: The Flock has gone on to save Angel from the Doomsday Group's grasp and in the process stumble upon a greater evil. Knowing they can't finish them off alone, they call Fang's gang into the action. Will they be able to save the world once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my very first Fanfic. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, any of its characters or plots. They all belong to James Patterson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

There's dust all around, we're all still covered in rubble from the explosion. I look around. "Report!" I try to yell as loudly as I can, but all I get is a feeble squeak from my voice. I clear my throat and try again. "Report!" I try again.

"Here!" I hear Gazzy yell near me.

"Here!" I hear Nudge and Iggy yell to my left.

"Here!" I hear Dylan yell 20 meters behind me. I wait for Angel to call, but all I hear is silence.

"Report!" I yell again. Once again I only hear 4 voices. Panic rises up in my throat as I yell, "Angel! Angel!" as I start digging through the rubble. The flock, realizing that Angel had disappeared started digging with me as well. Fang got his gang together after a while, they believe Angel is dead. That set my blood boiling. Didn't he care about Angel? After all he had been in our family all his life and now he sets off again with that _clone_?

"Keep searching, we'll find her!" I cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks mixing with the sweat, blood and grit on my face. "I'll find you baby, I'll find you!" I muttered to myself. _Hang in there, we're coming! _I called out to her in my mind. I kept searching, and searching, my mind shutting off and my body taking over.

"Max?" I heard Dylan call me softly. "We've been searching for 9 hours, take a break."

"I have to find her, I have to find her!" I yelled, bordering on insanity. I couldn't believe it! It was as if she had known that this was going to happen. She was starting to be the Angel I knew and loved and now she was gone. No she isn't gone, I told myself sternly. If we keep searching, we'll find her eventually! I felt someone grab me and sit me down.

"Look Max, the flock is tired and you are too. Let's go to a hotel and come back tomorrow. I'm sure that with some rest and some food, we'll have more luck in the daylight." Dylan said softly. I looked at the flock. All of them looked dead tired, covered from head to toe in dirt mixed in with blood and tear streaked faces. Gazzy, my little trooper was still lifting rubble although he looked like he was going to fall asleep. I knew that Dylan was right.

"Okay guys, we're going to a hotel, recharge and come back tomorrow." I said, trying not to break down. I was met with silent nods and everyone turned to leave except for Gazzy. I walked over to him. "Come one Gazzy, I'm sure we'll find her tomorrow when we can see again." I said sadly.

He sobbed into my shirt, "She's my sister, I c-c-can't believe sh-she's gone." he stuttered.

"Angel's a trooper, I'm sure she's okay." I said trying to comfort him. He nodded and turned to leave with the others. "Alright, up and away guys." I said my voice cracking. We flew to the nearest hotel that wasn't blown up and checked in for the night. The flock took showers and ordered food but with no spirit. Dylan offered to take first watch and I settled into a short dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

"You are superior to all of those of your kind, Angel." I heard a voice tell me. I had woken up in a building that looked a lot like the school. "You are far more powerful than we expected and much smarter as well." The creepy voice said again. "I am sure you will accomplish much with us."

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

The voice chuckled and then said, "You will soon find out. Now tell me, how did you do on the little mission we sent you on?"

I gasped, immediately regretting it when a sharp pain shot through me from my sides. "Y-y-you're him. The One Light." I stuttered.

"Very clever indeed, I didn't expect you to put that together for a couple more minutes." One Light said. "But you also know a very good friend of mine, Jeb."

I understood now, One Light, the Doomsday Group, they were all Dr. Gunther-Hagan. As realization spread across my face, I also knew how much danger I just put the flock in.

"You are a smart one indeed, little Angel. That's why you are here; you are going to join us. Imagine the team we will become, we will be unstoppable." Dr. Gunther-Hagan said.

"I will never join you!" I cried out.

"Ah, now, now, dear Angel, who said you, had a choice?" Dr. Gunther-Hagan chuckled darkly as I realized I was wearing a shock collar. "But, I'm sure you will warm up to the idea eventually. I want you to replace Max and once I wipe the world of all the humans, you will be the leader of the flock that is, after all what you want isn't it?" I wanted to shake my head. I realized that Max was the perfect leader for our flock and power no longer enticed me as it once did.

"I don't know." I said uncertainly.

"You will have an hour to think, if you don't join us, then we will have no choice but to have you and your little flock cancelled." He said coldly.

_Max, I'm so sorry. I put us all in danger now. Please, please don't hate me. _I thought to myself. I could almost see the worry and panic on her face and on the flock's face. Wait a minute, I actually can, I look down and see Gazzy's arm? What the heck is this?

_Ah, it seems you have a new power. _My voice told me.

_What power would that be? _I asked it.

_I think you know. _It said.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! Criticism is good :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride, as much as I want to. *sigh James Patterson, could I borrow some of your genius?**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

"Max? Max! Wake up!" I felt someone shake me arm. I immediately sat up straight, ready to fight. "Max!" the voice whispered again.

"Gazzy?" I asked.

"Max I think I saw Angel." He said. My heart stabbed at the thought of her.

"How? Was she alright? Where is she?" I asked, a million questions going through my head.

"I saw her in my dreams; she was sitting on a hospital bed in a room that looked like the school." Gazzy replied shaken. I shuddered; the school brought back horrible memories.

"Do you know where the school is?" I asked, a plan already forming in my head. Gazzy shook his head, then replied, "I think she's underground, there was no natural light where she was, there were four concrete walls and it was slightly damp and cold."

"How do you know this?" I asked warily.

"I-I don't know, I was thinking about her and then suddenly I was sitting in a room with blinding lights and I looked down and saw her arm. She was wearing a collar of some sort." He replied starting to sniffle.

How is this possible? I thought to myself.

_The two siblings share a very strong bond, Angel is also telepathic. Gazzy must be visually telepathic and because of his strong bond with his sister, they can see things from each other's eyes._

Ah, I see. Thank you, Voice, care to tell us where Angel is? I got silence as a response, yeah didn't think it'd be that easy. I looked over at the alarm clock. It was almost 6:30 in the morning. "Alright, get up guys! I have a plan." I said. The flock groaned, but was up and ready in an instant. I gestured to Gazzy to tell them what he had told me. The flock's facial expression twisted in surprise at Gazzy's new power, relief that Angel was alive but pained that she was in a school like building.

I jumped in after he was done explaining. "Well, since we don't have a computer, I think we need to visit our old friend, the library."

After about a moment of silence, Nudge jumped up and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" and we took off.

After about 30 seconds of searching (well, you know Nudge), we found the world's largest underground city, in Montreal, Canada.

"Well, from Paris to Montreal, they both speak French right?" Iggy asked.

"Who cares? Let's go get Angel!" I said and we took off once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

"No." I whispered. They were bringing themselves into more danger. For the past week I had been pretending to be completely under Dr. Gunther-Hagan's control and trying to gain their trust. I had been able to pick everyone's brain for information. I had learned a great deal from them and I knew what their plan was. I had to admit, they sickened me.

"Ah, I see your little friends are coming to save you, that won't do, now will it?" Dr. Gunther-Hagan replied mockingly.

A plan formed into my head. I smiled as evilly as I could. "I think this would be a good time for me prove my loyalty, don't you think?" I asked.

Dr. Gunther-Hagan chuckled, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since I'm going to replace Max, why don't I go replace her now?" I asked.

"And how do I know you won't escape?" he asked. I pointed to my collar.

Then I added, "I want to live you know? After the apocalypse and I must say, why would I turn down such a generous offer?"

"Very well, when they arrive, we take them out and we'll put them in room 102. Understood?" Gunther-Hagan asked.

"Yes sir!" I said with confidence as another evil grin spread across my face. I closed my eyes to see through Gazzy's eyes, they were flying along the St. Lawrence River and would be here shortly. Dr. Gunther-Hagan knew of my mind controlling and telepathy and didn't want me sending word out so he installed a mind shield on the premises. I had tested the strength of the mind shield and knowing that it was weakest at 5:00 pm, which was in about 5 seconds, I took all the chance I got. I tried to talk to Max through my mind.

_Max! I'm here! _I called out to her.

_Angel, is that you baby? _She called back. Oh thank god it worked, now I have about 30 seconds to tell her.

_Yeah, I'm here. Listen, let them take you; we'll be meeting in room 102. Play along okay? _I told her.

_Okay? _She replied, confused.

I sighed. _Don't worry I have a plan; also you know our code right? _I asked.

_I always know our code Angel. We're on our way and let them take us, got it. _She told me.

_Alright, I'm going to be cut off in about 2 sec- _Dang, mind shield was back to full power. I sighed again, hoping they would be okay and that everything would fall into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review, first story so please help me get better :) Thanks<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. *Sigh, maybe someday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Play along? I wonder what Angel meant. Whatever she's up to, I sure hope she knows what she's doing. "Alright, gather round flock, Angel just sent me a message." The flock made a circle around me. "Angel just sent me a message, we need to play along and let them take us in. I'm sure Angel has a plan. Fight as much as you need to without making them suspicious but give in eventually." I said. I hadn't trusted Angel this much since Angel had been kidnapped. "Everyone understand?" I asked? 4 heads nodded back at me. "Good. Let's go kick some butt!" I yelled and everyone cheered. I turned around and kept flying and Dylan came up behind me.

"Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's been there longer and I think she has a plan to get out." I replied.

"Okay, but-" He was cut off by the sound of helicopters coming up at the rear, there were four helicopters and two men standing in each, holding guns at us.

"Okay flock, its show time!" I yelled above the noise of the helicopters and immediately launched myself at the nearest guy holding a machine gun. He disappeared and reappeared floating behind me. _WTH?_ I thought to myself and I saw that other members of the flock were just as confused as I was. Suddenly I felt someone inject something into my shoulder and as I blacked out, I realized our attackers must be Gen 77 kids, but it was too late to warn the others. I woke up in a bright room chained to a wall, with my flock all around me; I was the first to wake up. I looked ahead of me and I saw a certain 7 year old standing in front of me. I squinted from the lights to get a better look and gasped. _ANGEL! _I screamed out to her in my mind.

_Play along remember? _She warned me. One by one, the flock came back to consciousness and each were as surprised as I was, but each quickly masked their emotions when Angel reminded them to play along.

"Well, Max, I think your rein of leadership is over, that's why I'm here to take you out and take your place." She said calmly. The flock gasped.

"You little traitor, I always knew you wanted to take control of the flock. I truly trusted you!" I said angrily and glared at her.

_Good job Max, keep it up! _Her voice sounded in my head. "Your mistake after all, I am better, far superior to you in every way. It wouldn't take me longer than 10 seconds to blow you away." She replied in a confident tone.

"Yeah? Well I bet you it wouldn't take longer than 15 seconds to defeat you." I mocked as I spat at her. Gazzy tensed as he heard my warning, he was ready.

"I think it would take longer than that." She replied mockingly and walked up and slapped me across the face.

"Fine, 20 seconds." I replied.

**Angel**

I breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness Max had understood my plan to get us out of here, and I started my mental countdown.

"Angel, take her out now!" I heard Dr. Gunther-Hagan buzz from the comms unit in my ear.

"Not yet, I think her neck is in a pretty tight position right now." I answered back, hoping Max heard me.

15

"Now, now, little baby wants to be mama. Don't worry baby, I'll put you out of your misery soon." She taunted.

13

"Yeah well, not if this baby can do better than mama. Gee mama, you're getting so old, why is it taking so long for you to take me down?" I mocked. It hurt that I was taunting her, but our code was easy enough to understand, and we were putting on quite a show.

10

"Oh don't you worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeves, why don't you sit back and enjoy the fireworks, that'll be exploding in your brain soon." She said.

9

"Angel, you better look out, Max is about to blow!" Gazzy warned, catching on.

8

"Oh please, I'm not scared of her. I just wish she'd blow faster, I hate to keep the crowd waiting." I replied.

7

The flock tensed up, each in perfect sync with our countdown. "Angel! Hurry it up!" Gunther-Hagan rushed.

6

"Oooh, this little cherry top is about to burst. The drama is so thick, you can't even be able to see or breathe." Max said. _Meet up at a little island we found near LaSalle. It's about 30 minutes south. _I told her through my mind.

3

2

1

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maximum Ride, belongs to James Patterson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

BOOM!

The explosion happened and the ceiling cracked. I pulled as hard as I could and my chains came free of the wall and I saw the flock doing the same. I grabbed the mini-bomb from Gazzy and attached it to Angel's neck and poof, the collar was opened. By now the flock was free and I saw some guards coming in from a door I never knew was there. Angel, seeing her chance, ran out the door and into the corridor just as a giant chunk of ceiling landed behind her. I looked up and saw a gaping hole in the ceiling all the way to the surface and dirt was rushing in from the hole. "Up and away!" I yelled and started flapping. I emerged, from the hole, covered in dirt and one by one, each of the flock pulled themselves out of the hole.

"Report!" I shouted when I was pretty sure everyone was out of the hole. I heard four voices answer me back. "Alright flock, we're headed to a little island near LaSalle. Angel will meet us there." I said, once we were in the air again. "Gazzy, do you know where that is?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I saw a picture of it in Angel's head." He replied.

"Good, you lead then." I replied and we set off. After about five minutes of flying, we landed on a small island in the middle of the St. Lawrence River. It was close to another island that was much bigger. _Angel, are you here, baby?_ I called out to her in my mind.

"Over here, Max!" I heard her call about 100 meters behind me.

"Angel! I screamed and ran to her as fast as I could. I pulled her into a tight hug as soon as I got there. "Don't you EVER that off again, hear me?" I whispered furiously. Then the flock gathered all around us and was reunited with Angel. She told us her story from beginning to end while we listened without a sound.

"I found out that they had been creating new mutants, a lot of them, like an army of them, and I suspect Dr. Gunther-Hagan was behind all of it." Angel concluded. Dylan had an unreadable expression on his face when he heard this.

"Yeah, well, it's not like Dr. God has ever done any good anyways." I said, then seeing Dylan's pained expression quickly added, "Except for Dylan of course."

"Well, on the way out, when I ran into the corridor, it was actually to free some of the test subjects." Angel said. My teeth clenched, when were they going to learn that we were people and deserved respect? Not just some kind of lab rat. "They should be arriving within the next day or so." She added.

"Okay, buckle down guys, today was a long day." I said and settled into a nice tall tree. Canada was full of them, trees I mean. "Iggy, you're on first watch." No one gets within a 500 meter radius of us with the blind guy watching, er, listening. I fell asleep really fast, too fast and it seemed like one minute later Iggy was waking me up for my watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I can't believe Angel is gone, even after she kicked Max out of the flock. I've always had a soft spot for her, but no one could've survived that explosion, no not even a super human bird kid. I tried to console Max as much as I could knowing family was her first priority, but I had my own flock to take care of now. I have to admit, I'll miss Angel's annoying mind-reading, that cute smile of hers and the Bambi eyes. No one could do it like Angel could (I don't know if it had to do with the mind control or not). But the Gang was tired and I was their leader, I couldn't make them stay for personal reasons and Maya convinced me it was time to go. So we were off again and since we booked the first flight back to the United States and taking some time to look into the Doomsday Group even more. We landed in Chicago and booked into the first hotel we saw. We immediately crashed too tired for anything else. I woke up at noon the next morning and Maya was already up, she had already freshened up and gone to the grocery store. She was humming to herself as she cooked breakfast. Unlike Max, who, would burn down the house if she cooked anything. The thought of Max brought a little twang to my heart. I miss her. A lot. She has Dylan now and I could see the way she was looking at him. It was the way she used to look at me and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But I had Maya now, and I loved her too, in a different way. She was easier to talk to than Max and much more vulnerable emotionally. Max? She was like a brick, it seemed like nothing could ever hurt her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Maya called cheerfully and I went to see if she needed any help in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm just about done here, although you might want to wake up the rest of the gang." She said chuckling. I groaned Star sleeps like a dead log. She chuckled again, "Yup, which includes waking Star." She teased. I sighed and turned around to go wake them up. Of course Ratchet with his super senses was already up and Kate was rubbing her eyes. Holden was in the shower so that just left Star. Of course.

"Ratchet, since you're already wide awake, want to help me wake Star up?" I asked, chuckling.

"In need of my very creative services I see, so what will it be this time? Foghorn? Dangling out of the building?" Ratchet asked, prank mode set for go.

"How about an old classic?" I asked.

"Ah, perfect." He said as we filled up a bucket of water with ice and water.

"When and if she wakes up and tries to kill, I'm not protecting any of you." Kate chortled.

"Key word, if." Ratchet replied.

"Okay, on the count of three, one, two, three!" I said and we dumped the bucket of water of her.

"AHHHHH!" Start woke up screaming. She saw us laughing our heads off and she gave us her death glare. "It is on!" She yelled and in an instant, she was dragging both Ratchet and I to the balcony.

"Next time, I will not hesitate to drop you off this balcony." She warned seriously and I snorted thinking, yeah, I have wings. As if she could read my mind she said next, "Oh and Fang, I will cut your wings off first." She threatened. Then she dragged us back inside and sat us at the island in the tiny kitchenette. "Now you two think about what you did and I will be back to punish you after my shower." She chastised and Ratchet and I remained stone faced, as soon as she left the room though we started laughing our heads off and giving each other high fives.

"Yo, good one bro!" he choked out between his laughs.

"Yeah, great idea Ratchet." I laughed along with him.

"Okay boys, time for breakfast!" Maya said with an amused expression on her face. We immediately dug in. Hey who can resist food? Not to mention that Maya is an amazing cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't like Fang being together with Maya or Max and Dylan, but its part of the story. Please read and review. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

The first to arrive were the "vampires". Incredibly fast and strong, they weren't really the vampires that they described in movies and books. They weren't pale or ice cold either but they were carnivorous and ate a lot of meat and drank a lot of blood to compensate. Hey something has to fuel their speed and strength right? There were about two dozen of them and split themselves into little groups, covens, they called it. We stood pretty far apart from each other, pretty sure that they were as scared of us as we were of them

_Go talk to them. _My voice prompted.

I cleared my throat and stuck my hand out for them to shake. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty good, thanks for breaking us out there." A tall blond with dark eyes and a lanky figure that stood at the front answered as he shook my hand.

"Well, technically Angel broke you guys out; we were trying to break her out." I explained and assumed he was the leader.

"Who cares? Feels great to be free." He replied and I smiled.

Next to arrive were the "mermaids". That was pretty self-explanatory. They had fish like tails and could breathe underwater. Then the "fairies" arrived I had to chuckle a bit at that one. They had wings like us, except they were butterfly wings.

"How do you guys fly?" I asked one of them.

"Well, we're all really, really light. We only drink sugar water and our wings are pretty big. We don't fly up very high either, just a few feet off the ground, 20 feet at most." She explained.

"Ah, I see." I said. They did look quite delicate but not breakable, a lot tougher than I expected.

As the day went on, experiments kept arriving and the last few arrived at sunset. There were about 2000 experiment in total, not including the flock. I spent the day talking and getting to know them. I saw a bunch of half transparent kids and got curious.

"Why are you guys half visible?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they were trying to make us invisible like those kids," She gestured towards a group on my left. "But they screwed up and now we're stuck like this." She said glumly.

I patted her shoulder, "Why couldn't they just leave us all alone?" I said bitterly and she looked at me a nodded.

By the end of the day, I had seen all of them. Birds who could talk like Total, flying monkeys like in the Wizard of Oz, nymphs, dryads and dragons. The last few kids, looked like regular kids, but of course with the stories I heard today, I knew they weren't just ordinary kids.

"Hey!" I called over to them. One of them looked up cautiously. "Hey, it's okay, we aren't going to hurt you." I reassured.

"Hi." He replied.

"So what can you do?" I asked him.

"Show me yours first." He shot back. I opened my wings to their full 14 feet of glory.

He didn't look very surprised, figures; I'd seen a couple more flocks arrive after the fairies; he must be used to it. "Okay, now show me yours." I said. He looked at me and started to sing an eerie tune without words, like the wind howling all of a sudden wind began to circle around us faster and faster.

"Whoa, that's intense." I said. "Can you all do that?" I asked him.

"Why don't you ask them?" He said and went to sit down, tired from the journey. I did, and it turned out that each of them could manipulate an element like that first kid but the elements were very like their personalities. The girl who could manipulate water was very calm and peacemaking, slow but powerful, her voice was calm and moving. The boy who manipulated fire had a very bright personality but a really short temper and he had a really bright voice. The boy who manipulated earth was very stubborn but was very courageous, his voice was deep and very solid. There were a couple more who could manipulate the elements, turns out to get here, they had the water kids (they called themselves aquos) create a tunnel in the lake, the dirt kids (they called themselves terras) solidified the ground while they walked, the fire kids (they called themselves aduros) warmed the air and the air kids (they called themselves aeris) kept a breeze to fuel the fire and bring in oxygen and walked here together. I was impressed, angry and in awe all at the same time. Impressed by how they were such troopers and kept going when the going got tough (not uncommon for mutants like us), angry that the scientists could do such a thing to such small kids (the smallest manipulator I saw was about four years old) and in awe by their powers (I have to admit, they were pretty cool).

A lot of their stories went like this: I was walking home from school when suddenly four figures in black suits grabbed me and stuffed me in a dark van. When I woke up, I woke up with powers or wings or a tail and I knew my life would never be the same. They put me in a dark room with a dozen other kids and it smelled like blood and feces. Every morning we would get a small meal, not nearly enough and then taken out into the exercise room where we were made to run mazes and other tests while the scientists experimented. They poked all sorts of needles into us, they turned us against each other and it was the same routine every day. Get up, exercise room, needles, food, bed. It hurt my heart just to hear and it brought back memories of mine. But in the time that they were there some of them disappeared and some never came back while others were seen walking around in the black suits completely brain washed. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Me, Maximum Ride, save the world flock leader, was crying.

We had to do something about this, for the sake of the world and the innocent children being tortured by the Doomsday Group. I think it's time for a little recon.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

We were on the move again, there were some strange people in black suits that came after us, but we took them down and kept running. We were in Virginia now, trying to blend in as much as possible sleeping in forests was hard because unlike Maya and I, the rest of the gang weren't comfortable in trees and there were a lot of bugs on the ground. So we almost always slept in hotels, switching to a new one every night, never in the same city twice and trying to throw the Men in Black off our trail. Tonight we were staying in Roanoke and were watching TV after dinner, something we haven't done since the Men in Black started following us. Suddenly the news caught my attention, "If you have seen this little girl, please report to your nearest Doomsday station, you will be rewarded greatly, not to mention helping save the planet." The announcer said. I knew the little girl he was holding a picture of, that little girl was Angel.

I looked over at the rest of the gang and they were looking as shocked as I was.

"How did she escape that explosion?" Holden asked; he was also known as the human starfish.

"I was sure she was dead, I didn't hear any breathing." Ratchet added.

Maya spoke up, "I'm pretty sure we all thought she was dead, but now we're wrong. The next question is what we should do from here."

I stared at Maya, she was a natural leader. "Well, judging by the news and that the building behind the reporter was called L'institut de sciences de la vie, whatever that means and the Canadian Flag in the corner, I'd say it was in Canada." I said smirking.

"The Institute of Living Sciences." Maya translated and everyone gaped at her in shock. "Also, that would mean that this institute is most likely in Quebec."

I recovered quickly from my shock and looked it up and quickly found the address and copied it down. Then I said, "Alright guys, looks like we're going to Montreal, Canada!" I booked the first flight to Montreal and we got ready. Later when everyone was gone packing, I asked Maya, "How do you know French?"

She replied, "They taught us in the school along with 15 other languages which is why I got around so well in Paris, remember?" Oh yeah, they speak French in France, duh. "The French they speak in Quebec is a bit different though, but I can probably adjust."

I stared at her, "Anything else I need to know?" I asked a bit jealous.

"Well, I'm a black belt in 5 kinds of martial arts." She said. I stared at her open mouthed. "Just kidding." She said laughing and then said so quietly to herself, I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not, "Not really, I'm actually trained, in piano, guitar, CPR, medicine, math and sciences." Wow, Maya really was perfect, a little too perfect, but she was perfect.

So we set off the next morning, we drove to Norfolk and then we got on our flight. Airplanes made me really antsy but Maya seemed perfectly fine in it. It's too bad not everyone had wings, but airplanes were faster, it's just I hadn't been doing much flying lately. So we touched down about an hour later and left (we don't carry around much baggage in the run). We arrived at an underground city type thing and there was a huge mall. We got a little sidetracked considering everyone wanted to see what the difference between Canadian bacon and bacon was, they wanted to buy maple syrup and they wanted to try poutine. Oh my god, poutine is amazing, its fries with gravy and melted cheese. It's food made by the angels. After a delicious lunch, we continued searching for this hidden institute so we split into pairs to cover more ground. Ratchet and Holden, Kate and Star and Maya and I. We kept searching, Maya had to go to the bathroom and while she was gone I remembered it was her birthday soon and I saw a beautiful necklace and bought it for her. I went back and she wasn't there yet so I stood and waited. Suddenly someone knocked me out and I didn't even see them. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I know how to make maple syrup :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

_Max, rally the kids up, make them trust you. Make a speech. _The voice suggested.

I stood up on a table and clapped my hands. "Hey experiments, aren't you getting tired of treated like trash?" I yelled and I heard a few agreements and a few people nod.

"Aren't you tired of being treated like a table or a chair?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" A few people yelled back.

"Aren't you tired of experiments and needles?"

"Yeah!" A few more joined in.

"Scientists trying to play God?"

"Yeah!" Almost the entire crowd was shouting now.

"Who thinks we should give them a piece of our mind, to say hey, we matter too!"

"Yeah!" The whole crowd was cheering now.

"From today on, we are all family and you must swear to protect one another by whatever means necessary." I said and everyone agreed. "Good news, after today, you'll all be free to go, feel free to go to news stations and stir up trouble for Dr. Gunther-Hagan though." I said. Everyone cheered at that.

"Last thing, before you go, I want you to learn the secret question and answer so we know if we can trust you or not." I said. "The question is 'Where are you going' and the answer is 'coming home'." Everyone nodded, "If any of you need help, I always know one place that will be open." I gave them my mom's address. "If you tell her that you are a friend of mine, I'm sure she will be willing to help. Alright, now, run, swim, jump, skip, fly, if you ever need any help, remember the password and help will be there."

Then one by one, each of the groups set off in their own directions until it was just the flock and I left. Everything was silent as everyone took a moment to think about each of the groups and wonder about where they were headed off to, until Iggy broke the silence, "Hey guys? What about Ella?" he said and then blushed.

I did a face palm and groaned thinking how I could've forgotten her. "Alright, who's up for our original plan of some recon?" I asked and everyone groaned.

"Well, I'm not asking." I said and took off and everyone followed. Once we got to the underground complex, we decided, hey, since we're in Canada, why don't we do some Canadian stuff. So we ate Canadian bacon, drank maple syrup (Probably not the best idea to have 7 bird kids wandering around sugar high) and had some poutine and let me tell ya, poutine is one of the most amazing foods in the world, right up there next to my mother's chocolate chip cookies. So we kept going until Nudge dragged us all into a store and started gushing about the clothes. I went from aisle to aisle trying to keep up with her and keep the flock together at the same time until something or someone knocked me out from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I woke up to see that I was in a room with no windows with four walls of solid concrete. Great. I looked around the room and saw that there was a double bed, a sink, toilet, a small nightstand and kitchen? Wait a double bed? I stood up and saw that Maya was in it sleeping peacefully; I bended down and kissed her on the head. She stirred slightly and asked "Fang?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I love you." She said back and felt a rush of warmth flow through me but a pang hit me in the chest. I always imagined Max saying these words to me.

"I love you too." I replied and she snuggled into my chest. Slowly I drifted asleep.

I woke up the next morning confused and disoriented, Max, dang why'd I think her name, Maya, was still in bed when I got up, but she got up a few minutes after me.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"What do you mean? We were at the shopping center and got taken here." I replied equally confused, was she suffering brain damage.

"Oh yeah, they took you too?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were in the bathroom." I said.

"Wait, you were stalking me?" She asked slightly hysterical.

"Um, no, you told me you were going and I was waiting for you." I replied still confused.

"Oh I get it." She replied, her voice dull.

"You do?" I asked, still confused and even more confused by her sudden attitude change.

"Yeah, you think I'm her." She said flatly.

"Her? Who's her?" I asked, really confused and mildly irritated now.

"Maya, butthead." She said, with some kind of underlying emotion I couldn't make out.

"But you're Maya, my best friend and head chef!" I exclaimed, still not getting it. Maya let out a choked out sob and went to sit in the corner by herself. I went over and put my arm around her.

"What's wrong Maya?" I asked concerned.

"You stupid jerk! You still don't get it?" She yelled at me, wow Maya sure was difficult today.

"Get what?" I asked really irritated now.

"I'm Max!" She screamed.

I blanked out for a second and then it started to sink in. Oh, shit, I was screwed. Uh, excuse me as I try not to look dumb here.

"I knew that." I said, trying to be smart.

"No you didn't!" She yelled and then started laughing her head off. Wow has Max gone insane or something? She was really starting to freak me out and I just watched as she laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a good weekend because everyone's looking forward to the weekend. It's Friday, Friday, got to get down on Friday! Gawd I hate that song. Review if you hate the song Friday. ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or Tim Hortons unfortunately :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Fang was here! A part of me felt giddy and relief while to other part of me wanted to tear his head off for leaving me. Oh yeah, and he thought I was Maya, crap.

"Yeah, you think I'm her." I replied flatly.

"Her? Who's her?" He asked confused. Gawd, when did Fang get so stupid?

"Maya, butthead!" I said a bit jealously.

"But you're Maya, my best friend and head chef!" He exclaimed, still not getting it. I let out a choked out sob and went to sit in the corner by myself feeling hurt and betrayal. I thought I was his best friend. I know I couldn't cook, that just made me feel inferior. He came and wrapped his arms around me that felt so good. No, bad Max, concentrate, you're being mad at him.

Except I couldn't help enjoying it, well, that is until he said, "What's wrong Maya?" really concerned.

I growled, "You stupid jerk! You still don't get it?" I yelled at him and he looked mildly surprised.

"Get what?" He asked pretty irritated now.

"I'm Max!" I screamed.

He blanked out for a second and then it started to sink in. The look on his face was priceless!

"I knew that." He said, weak attempt at a bluff.

"No you didn't!" I yelled and the glee and giddiness of him there took over. Well that and the look on his face threw me into hysterical laughter. He sat there looking at me strangely which made me laugh even more. My sides and cheek started hurting from laughing so much, I finally stopped. Then we just sat there like we used to. We were so comfortable with silence, it was natural for us.

Wait us? No he has Maya now, he doesn't need me anymore.

Maya is like a lead drop in my stomach. Argh, is this jealousy I'm feeling? Why and I feeling jealous? I have Dylan now and he's perfect. I look over at Fang and meet his eyes. I'm lost in his beautiful obsidian eyes and my hair is falling into my eyes. He reaches over and pushes it back, the way he used to so many times.

"Sorry." He mumbled. After a bit more silence I broke it.

"Fang, why'd you leave?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "I left to protect you and the flock."

"I know, but it did more harm than good." I said.

"I thought it was the right thing to do, and at the time, it seemed so logical. I'd disappear and bam, the flock would be safe." He said.

I sighed, "We missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you too." He responded, staring at me intently.

I laughed weakly, "You should've seen me those days, just after you left. I was a mess. You really broke my heart Fang." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." He replied, a dark look coming across his face. "Also, tell Dylan I'm sorry too. Since I left, I know he's been pulling my weight, he's really come through."

"Yeah, he fits in with the flock so well; it's as if we've known him all our lives." I said. "Tell Maya that I'm sorry too. I was just jealous, bitter and hurt." I said. Then we were quiet for a while.

"Why is there a kitchen in here?" I said, just noticing it.

"I'm not quite sure, it's not like wither one of us can cook." He replied.

"Oh, so they're just going to starve us and taunt us because we can't cook?" I replied sarcastically.

"I have no idea, but at least the ceiling is high enough to fly up on." He responded.

"Hey is that a next?" A big brown thing caught my eye.

"I think it is. WTH?" He asked.

_These are breeding chambers. _The voice said and I choked with anger and something else.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang asked concerned.

"Yeah, these are _breeding chambers_." I choked out. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"Well this is awkward." I said after a moment of silence trying to break the tension. He nodded.

"I wonder how long we've been in here for." He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know that the flock is looking for me." I replied.

He looked at me sadly and looked as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind last minute. I didn't push him on it.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"So am I. Maybe there's some food in the cupboard that we won't burn the place down with." He said.

"I don't know. Let me check." I said and we ended up eating dry instant noodles. After a while my eyelids were starting to droop and Fang let me have the bed. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

Where was Max? I thought frantically as I searched the complex for her mind. _Max? Can you hear me? _I asked, getting no response. Frustrated I kicked the nearest garbage can, leaving a giant dent in it.

"Whoa, easy there little sis!" Gazzy exclaimed. "We'll find her." I sighed and nodded.

"Hey! Isn't that Fang's Gang up ahead?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, why are they here?" Dylan wondered. Great, now Dylan will fall in love with Maya and she will have stolen two of Max's boyfriends.

"Hey!" Iggy called out to them. They turned and looked shocked.

"Hey!" Maya called back. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well, we were here to save Ella, but now, we're just trying to find Max." Iggy replied.

"Oh, same, well, except Fang got kidnapped." the Starfish said.

"Why would they kidnap Fang and Max?" Gazzy asked.

"We don't know. All I know is that he was outside the bathroom waiting for me and the next minute he disappeared." Maya responded worried.

"Wait, let's get out of here." I said, suddenly sensing someone watching us. The others looked at me strangely and met at a coffee shop above ground and tried to come up with a plan.

"This is hopeless!" Star said frustrated.

"The place is too big, they could be anywhere!" Ratchet said.

"Hey, I'm sensing something." Gazzy said and we all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I can see a big room, wait, someone pass me a pencil and paper." He said and Iggy passed them to him. He started scribbling furiously and soon a picture of a building came into place.

"Hey, I know where that is!" Iggy cried.

"You can see it?" Gazzy asked.

"No, but, whenever I enter a building, I can sort of feel the blueprints of it." He responded and we all gaped at him in shock.

"Well. The white coats sure didn't plan on this." I said recovering from my shock.

"So let's go and get them out of there!" Nudge said.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh finally we'll have some Fax soon! And some Mylan? Maybe... review to tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

"Good morning Max II and Fang." A mysterious voice said. "We've decided that you would be the next best couple after Max I and Dylan." Wait WTH? I'm Max, not Max II. I looked over at Fang and he looked at me with the same confused expression. "I am sure Max II everything is to your liking; after all, you have done very well in your mission of capturing Fang." Fang looked at me with a horrified expression on his face. _Play along _I mouthed to him.

"Yes, it was easy to imitate Max's behaviors; she is simple and less superior to me." I said.

"Ah, I am sure you found the upgrade very useful then?" the voice said.

"Yes, I did." I replied.

"Good, good. We will leave you now." The voice responded.

"What the heck was that?" Fang whispered to me.

"I think they meant to capture Maya instead of me, and I think her job was to seduce you?" I whispered back explaining. He had a sudden look of pain flash across his face.

"I'm sorry." I said, understanding what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you love. "My biggest mistake was letting you let me go." I said.

"Doesn't matter." He said through clenched teeth.

"It does matter Fang, because no matter how much Dylan was made for me, I will always love you more. You're my best friend and-" He stopped me midsentence with a kiss. I kissed him back.

"I love you Maximum Ride, more than I loved Maya and I was a blind man to recognize it only now." He said and I kissed him again. Wait, I see blinking lights. I forced myself to pull away from Fang.

"Hey do you see that?" I said with my eyes closed.

"Uhm… no?" He replied confused.

"I think I can see the flock in the form of radar." I replied and he looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Wait, come here for a second." I said. He scooted closer and I put my hand on his head. "Oh, now I can see your gang too. That's pretty cool." That caught his attention.

"Are they okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, they've joined together and they want to get us out." I said and opened my eyes.

"Uhm Max?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Could you put us back on the ground?" He asked. I looked down. Holy crap we were 10 feet off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya<strong>

We were on our way but Angel was staring at me intently and I was slightly creeped out. Apparently Dylan noticed and he came and put his arm around me. I know that my job was to take Fang out so that Max could have Dylan, but I've been in love with Dylan day one. Max doesn't know what she has and she takes it all for granted. Besides, Fang is totally in love with Max anyways, I would give anything to be with Dylan, but I can't, the scientists won't let me.

"You know we're working to take the scientists down." Angel said. Oh yeah she reads minds.

"Of course, that's out existence right?" I said sarcastically, immediately regretting it when she looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm just bitter." I apologized.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Can't be with the one I love." I replied flatly.

"Same." He replied. Yeah, he loved Max. I forgot. Why does life hate me? "You see," he continued, "I was made to be the perfect other half of someone and programmed to love them, but I'm not so sure it's the case anymore." Huh? I was confused.

"He loves you, too, you know?" Angel said. Argh, this is really confusing. Whatever, I have a mission to complete.

_Why is this mission of yours so important? _Angel asked me in my head, oh boy this will take some getting used to.

_I don't know, it's my purpose in life I guess. The scientists created me and gave me purpose. _I responded.

_But why do you have to live by their orders? You're always talking about how you're your own person, why be a person they created, just be yourself! _Angel replied, wow, she is SMART for a 7 year old.

_Why thank you. _She replied to that.

_You're right Angel, I need to stop breaking Max and Fang up, I can be my own person, and I never really wanted to listen anyways. _I said to her. She was totally right. It's time to start living for myself; I've always only been a clone, a tool. But now, I can be someone, someone I actually like. I just hope it isn't too late to start over with Max.

_Exactly right, I really hope it isn't too late. I have a bad feeling about this place. _She said in my head.

I felt chills down my spine, knowing what Dr. Gunther-Hagan was capable of. There was something nagging in my mind, but I couldn't remember what.

* * *

><p><strong>Awee, Maya's life sucks. Review to tell me if you think she deserves a happy ending!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, sorry I've been gone for the past few days, I bought a new flute! It's so shiny :) So to make up for it, I'm posting three chapters in one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, awee but why can't they have more Timmys in the states :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I had spent the last two hours practicing my new found powers with Fang. Teasing him a little bit, I would pick him up and throw him across the room then stopping him suddenly, letting him drop really fast and setting him on the floor gently. Tee hee, the look on his face was priceless! After that he tried to stay as invisible as possible, so I moved on to destroying the kitchen. I got bored with that and decided to check in on the Flock. I saw six little blobs of light on my radar and felt relieved. Wait, Six? Someone must've joined the flock. I told Fang to come over here and he looked at me warily in case I was going to throw him across the room again. So I picked him up and brought him over here. I put my hand on his head and counted his gang… huh that's weird.

"Hey Fangles, I have one extra flock member and you're missing one." I said.

"Oh, that's- WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"No serious… I have an extra and you have a missing." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked worried.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon. They're about 20 minutes from here." I replied.

He sighed, "Alright, I hope they're okay." I nodded, hoping no one died or anything.

He closed his eyes and then opened them a minute later grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What?' I responded.

"You're going to be best friends with Maya someday." He replied.

WTH? "Um, okay?" I responded slightly ticked, after her little stunt it more likely I was going to tear her to shreds.

"That's not it, you also looove me." He replied smirking. I felt my face go red with embarrassment and rage.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Not telling." He said mockingly. That was it, I picked him up with my mind (Ha that never gets old) and put him against a wall.

"Tell me now." I growled.

"Put me down!" He said and I let him drop. "Well its true isn't it?" He asked.

"Are you high?" I asked.

"Of course, on life!" He laughed. Okay, now who's the crazy one?

"I saw snippets of our future." He said.

"Oh like Dylan?" I asked, curious.

His jaw clenched, "Yeah, like Dylan."

* * *

><p><strong>Nudge<strong>

Sigh, we were almost there.

_Hey Angel, can I talk to you for a moment? _I asked her in my mind.

_Sure, what's up? _She asked.

_I think Maya is in love with Dylan. _ I said nervously.

_I know. _She replied.

_But, what about Max and Fang? _I asked nervously.

_Trust me on this one; it will work out for the better. _She replied.

_I know she's changed her allegiance; she has a different, more familiar bond now. _I replied and it was true, before she didn't fit with Fang's Gang or the Flock, and now she fits well in the flock.

_You know about that? _Angel asked surprised. Oops, I hadn't told anyone about my new found power yet. When I concentrated enough, I could feel the connections between people. Don't ask me how; it probably developed off of my power to feel remaining emotions. Like for example I could feel that the flock all had sibling connections but Gazzy and Angel's connection was slightly stronger, probably because they were blood siblings.

_You're right, that is why we have a joint power. Although I am very sure his power would work with other flock members as well. _She mused. Oh yeah, Angel can read minds, yeah that's funny we have to remind ourselves.

_Yea, anyways, Max is so going to kill her when she finds out! Max II - I mean Maya, hasn't really done anything to gain Max's trust at all. They're so different! I mean Maya can cook. Iggy can too, but Maya's a better chef. Iggy must be heartbroken. I can't believe we haven't found Ella yet! She must be miserable. Maybe she's where Max is and Max is with Fang. Oooh! They might have worked it out now! Hmm, I wonder if she would pick me to be her maid of honor. Angel would make a great flower girl. _I think after a while Angel stopped listening. I'm not random; I just think and talk really fast! After that I got lost in my thought, before I knew it, we were there. Time to kick some stupid white coat butt! The place we were looking for was in a small tunnel, behind an employee access door, a small sharp turn to the left, down a flight of stairs and into a small tunnel. The tunnel entrance door was guarded by a big Doberman and Angel worked her magic. The dog quietly calmed down and Angel petted his head. We went into the tunnel, there were about 20 doors on each side of the tunnel.

"That one." Angel said and pointed to a door 7 down on the left. There was a manual lock and then a high tech computer type thing. Ratchet was on guard, Iggy's hearing was almost as good as his. Iggy picked the lock and once we got in, I started working on the encryption. After about one minute, the super high tech door swung open and inside we found Max looking at the kitchen destroy itself and Fang looking at a wall with a blank expression on his face. Wait what? The Kitchen was destroying itself?

"Guys!" Max yelled and ran over and gave us a big hug. I breathed a sigh of relief and then started interrogation. Max held a hand up to silence me.

"This is neither the time nor the place. Let's get out of here first." Max said and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Angel cried out. "Ella's here too!" She yelled. That caught Max's attention.

"Where? Where is she?" Max and Iggy growled at the same time.

"In the room 2 doors down on the right." Angel replied and Max and Iggy ran over immediately. Iggy picked the padlock and I decoded the encryption. The door swung open and we all gasped. Sitting inside the room was Ella with wings and some stranger guy with wings.

Ella looked over and saw us. "Iggy! Max!" She cried and ran over to us, hugging Max tightly sobbing into her shirt. I had a good look at the boy who was sitting there. He was very handsome with cinnamon coloured skin and beautiful white wings with spots of dark in them, resembling the wings of a snowy owl. Ella's wings were brown and black resembling those of a falcon.

"Ella?" Iggy asked, not seeing her wings. Ella came over and hugged him tightly and Iggy encircled his arms around her. He felt her wings and shock and pain crossed his face.

"I'm so sorry I ran away, so sorry." She cried our again and again. Iggy stroked her hair and reassured her.

"Alright, let's get out of here; we have a lot of explaining to do." Max said and everyone turned to leave except for the boy still sitting on the bed. "You too." She called to him and he got up and followed. Once everyone was gone, Gazzy set a small bomb off and all the doors opened, the other rooms were empty. We took off and left for the nearest forest, we touched down in a clearing and sat down, waiting for Ratchet, Kate and Holden, who were coming in a hot-wired Jeep. I told Max about the flock and connections thing. She listened patiently and quietly. Once we were all there, Max pulled Maya aside and we heard a yelling voice and a mumbling voice. I assumed the yelling voice was probably Max. Suddenly it was quiet and both of them started laughing. When they emerged from the forest talking like old friends, we all breathed a sigh of relief, glad Max didn't kill Maya.

When Ratchet, Holden and Kate arrived, Max explained about the breeding chambers and Maya explained that Dr. Gunther-Hagan was raising an army and trying to take over the world. Max and Fang showed us their new powers and Ella told us all about her operation and how what she learned about the weaknesses of the Dr. Gunther-Hagan's army. Finally we got too the new guy who was sitting quietly and taking it all in.

He started talking in a beautiful deep melodious voice. "My name is Jeremy. I was taken from the streets by big guys in black cars and knocked out. When I woke up, I had these." He gestured to his wings.

I felt round at his connections. He didn't love Ella, only as a friend, although he did seem to love someone. I don't know why but I felt my heart drop at this. He had pure hatred towards Dr. Gunther-Hagan and the School and he had no intentions of going back or helping them.

Angel and Max exchanged a glance and then Max looked at me. I gave her a tiny nod and then Max said, "Alright Jeremy, you're part of us now. Welcome to the flock."

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

_His story is true, after he was given wings, he was put into the same room as Ella. _Angel told me. I looked at Nudge, to see if he had any connections to Dr. Gunther-Hagan. She gave me a tiny nod signaling that he was okay.

"Alright Jeremy, you're part of us now. Welcome to the flock." I told him and he relaxed visibly. I could tell Nudge already had a crush on him.

"Maya, do you know when Dr. God plans on launching his attack?" I asked.

"Yeah, in about a month." Maya said. She was part of the flock now also.

"Alright, first things first, we need to teach Ella and Jeremy how to fly." I said, they struggled on the way here.

"Are we going to do it the old fashioned way?" Dylan chuckled, remembering me pushing him off a building.

"The one and only." I said barely keeping the smirk off my face.

The next day we found a tall abandoned building. I told Jeremy and Ella to fly to the top of it and I would meet them at the top, I flew quickly to the top and waited. Ella and Jeremy were neck and neck until Ella suddenly put in a boost of speed and got there first. Once they were there, they were both panting.

I tsked, "Tired already? Man you guys are out of shape!" I remarked. Next I had them stand with their eyes closed. I pushed both off at the same time and chuckled to myself. Ella had a bit harder time flapping but Jeremy dove straight down and swooped at the last second. Just like a real peregrine falcon. It was remarkable!

"I am sooo going to kill you!" Ella screamed at me from the bottom.

"I'll help!" Jeremy called.

"Yeah, that is if you could catch me!" I teased and they both fell silent. I picked them up with my mind and then we flew some laps together. Two weeks and we should be ready to go, Gunthie, here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

"Fang, we need to talk." Maya told me and I followed her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Uhm… how should I say this." She mumbled to herself.

"Say what?" I prompted.

"Fang, I'm leaving the gang." She said.

"What!" I exploded.

"For the flock." She clarified.

"I thought you hated the flock!" I cried.

"I changed my mind. Besides, Max and I are getting along really well anyways." She said.

"You can't leave! You're one of our best fighters!" I said grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go, Fang! What's done is done." She said fighting my iron grip. I let go and she ran back to the camp. I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't know it was this soon. I sighed and headed back to the camp. I broke the news to the gang and it turns out they've known for a while now.

"You should see the way she looks at Dylan! It's obvious they were made for each other." Star says and a growl forms in my throat. Great now I've lost two girlfriends to that jerk.

"Actually, you still have Max. You never lost her." Angel said appearing from behind.

"Whoa, you're getting as stalky as Fang!" Gazzy cried.

"Stalky? When am I ever stalky? Stealthy, yes, stalky no." I replied.

Gazzy scratched his head, "I don't see the difference." I sighed.

"Hey when is Max getting back from training?" Iggy asked, clearly impatient to see Ella again.

"Uhm, I think around noon." I replied, looking at my watch. It was almost noon; they should be getting back any minute.

"Okay, great." Iggy replied.

"Hey Fang, come check out this village we found!" Holden called. I went over and peeked into the camp. I paled and ran back to camp.

"What was that?" Ratchet asked. "They looked like werewolves!"

"That was an eraser camp." I replied just as Max got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

"That was an Eraser camp." Fang said.

"What?" I hissed.

"We need to move camp." Fang said.

"Too late." Angel said as four Erasers came forward. Everyone took fighting stances.

"Where are you going?" One of them snarled and I relaxed.

"Coming home." I replied smoothly and they all relaxed.

"Come with us." One of them said and I followed. I felt Fang grip my arm tightly.

"What are you doing?" He growled and one of the Erasers frowned at us.

"Trust me on this one." I said. We walked and arrived at the Eraser village. The chief greeted me warmly.

"Welcome Maximum!" He said. "I am Chief Tiran; it is a great honor to have you here."

"Thank you chief, but the honor is all mine." I said, eyeing the flag that hung, it was green with a brown silhouette of an angel holding a dove surrounded by six stars.

"Ah, I see you've seen the flag. The angel was to honor you and your flock." He explained. "Right now, we have had no news of battle, so we are at peace. The flag for war is red with an angel holding a sword." I was wowed. "Also, I have spoken to my brothers and they bring news of many mutants returning home, but each bearing this flag." He continued. "All mutants are ready for battle at a moment's notice; they can be assembled in about two weeks."

"So you are all aware of Dr. Gunther-Hagan's attack plan?" I asked.

"Yes, we were all very aware. There are experiments all over the world preparing for battle, the last battle." He replied.

"Is there any way we can circulate word out to everyone that there will be a month to prepare?" I asked.

He nodded. "Call the clans!" He called out and Erasers started howling. I heard about two dozen of them running in different directions howling as they go. "Word will be spread, the flag will be changed and the clan leaders will be here within the week." He said. I still can't believe I am starting a war though.

_You aren't starting a war; you're defending and saving the world. _The voice quipped.

Thanks voice, I like it better when you aren't so critical. No response as usual. Either way, it'll be easier with everyone here, just to explain it once and figure out our course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I wasn't sure what had happened but after about 20 minutes of Max talking to Tiran, we saw about two dozen Erasers run in each direction, howling as they went. I wonder what happened. After about another 10 minutes, we saw Max emerge from the tent looking ashen.

"What happened?" I asked her concerned.

"We're calling a clan meeting, each leader will need to be there but I think all of the flock should be there." She explained.

"A clan meeting? What for?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." She replied, looking tired. I didn't push her on it. I saw her walk over and talk to Maya and Dylan. She took Maya's hand and put it in Dylan's, then she walked over to talk to Iggy an Angel. They both looked serious and solemn. I looked back and saw Dylan and Maya talking softly, Dylan gazing lovingly at Maya and then their lips meeting. I looked away.

I looked back to Iggy who was then walking over to Gazzy and talking to him about something. Gazzy looked excited but then serious. I wonder what this whole serious thing was about. Then I saw Max go talk to Nudge who looked really happy and then really sad and finally Max walked back over to me.

"Hey, sorry, I had some unfinished business to take care of." She said, looking stressed.

I rubbed her back between her wings. "Hey, it's going to be okay." I told her. She looked at me warily. "Tell you what, let's go for a fly." I said and she nodded.

"Hey Fang, wanna race?" She asked smirking.

"That's not fair; you'll just use your super-fast flying and leave me in the dust!" I complained.

"I'll go normal speed." She promised and we started racing. I was winning until I felt something tug me backwards and Max laughed as she raced ahead. Oh it was on. I went invisible and packed in some power and flew forwards fast, I reappeared about 50 meters ahead of her. She looked stunned but then grinned as she shot forward and beat me.

"Hey! No fair!" I protested.

"That's okay; you can still have a booby prize." She said.

"What would that be?" I asked and she kissed me softly on the lips.

When we pulled away I said, "Last one back to camp is a rotten egg!" and she zoomed all the way back, leaving me panting as I tried to catch up. I wondered what was on her mind. Once I got back to camp, I went to talk to Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review! Oh and Starbucks vs Tim Hortons? Which one would you choose? Anyways, school starts in a week, so I'll be wrapping this stroy up pretty soon!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own my brand new flute :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

It was Fang's turn to train and the next day the clan leaders started arriving. Twenty something out of the two hundred fifty leaders and representatives arrived today. I followed Tiran and we asked each one of them how they were doing and news of anything.

"Hey Max!" The blond vampire called.

"Hey! I never did catch your name." I said back smiling.

"Oh, my name is Daniel, but you can call me Dan." He said.

"So how have you guys been, Dan?" I asked.

"Pretty good a couple have already enrolled back to school. Trying to control our strength was a bit hard at first and we accidentally kept breaking furniture but we're getting way better at it now. We hunt every morning before school in the forest nearby. It's deer season, not human season." He reported and chuckled.

"That's great, I'm glad to hear you're doing so well. How did the parents take it?" I asked.

He frowned, "Generally all the parents were so happy to see their kids and the strength was just an added bonus, but one parent didn't want to even see their kid now that he was a freak." He said and I shook my head.

At the end of day five, all of the leaders and representatives had arrived. I'm not sure how Tiran managed to feed all of them though. So we began discussing our course of action and battle strategies.

"How will we stop him? Even with our vast numbers, his army greatly outnumbers ours." A centaur said.

"We can, but it'll take some planning. We need to lure them somewhere with all of the four elements." An aeris said.

"Remember that island?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be perfect!" the aeris said.

"No, not enough area for us to stay clear of the bombs." Iggy said.

It kept going on and on like that, we planned for days until we finally came up with the solution. Each leader returned to camp to begin training and preparations, ready at a moment's notice.

"Angel, Gazzy, I want to talk to you." I called out to them. They walked over. "When the time comes, I don't want you two to fight." I told them.

"Why not! I am one of the best fighters!" Angel cried.

"Yeah and who's gonna help Iggy with the bombs?" Gazzy argued.

"I don't want you to fight because I have a special job for you two." I said and I explained it to them. Their faces turned serious and solemn and they nodded. Oh this was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy<strong>

The days ticked off one by one, Gazzy and I spent all day in the work shop building bombs, bombs and more bombs. Soon, each and every one of the groups started arriving and about week prior to the battle, Gazzy and Angel disappeared. I tried to ask Max about it, but every time I did, she would wave me off. So instead, I helped out with training Ella and Jeremy to fight. Jeremy was a natural, I was bit suspicious of that kid, might have to do with the fact that he spent time alone with Ella in a breeding room. Ella was a bit squeamish and didn't want to hurt anyone or anything, but eventually toughened up.

I wasn't sure if any of them had powers yet and neither did they. Each of them got stronger and more ready to fight. I noticed that Ella was built for speed like us and Jeremy was built for strength like Dylan.

The days flew by quickly and it was finally the day. Each group assembled at their stations and got ready to fight. Over the weeks, a lot of the humans could sense what was going to happen and Maya and Max convinced all the television networks and any media source to help us. We had gotten the word out and every single human, who knew what was good for them, was hidden at one of our camps protected by experiments. I don't know how Max found enough space to hide six billion people, but then again, I never underestimate Max.

"We have been tested and poked and prodded and beaten and whipped! It's time to fight back!" Max yelled and all the groups around the world could hear. We cheered; Max was a pretty good motivator.

"It's time to fight back! For us! For the world!" She shouted again. We cheered even louder.

"Alright, it's time!" She said "Blaze one, come in!" She said to the screen and Blaze one checked in. One by one, each of the groups checked in and got ready to fight. After about 2 minutes of silence we saw Dr. Gunther-Hagan's army approaching. Each one of them dressed in red, a lot of them looking the same, each one reminding me of Omega. I saw Gunther-Hagan in a large transformers type machine and we all started attacking, mutants fighting side by side.

The battle started with all the bird kids holding some of the bombs Gazzy and I made and flying quickly towards the army and dropping bombs on them. As soon as that happened the lake immediately created a high wall that no one but us could penetrate. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel it in my mind by creating a blueprint/hologram of the entire battlefield. In my mind I could see where everyone was. I heard a bullet whizz by my head and hit a bird kid, I caught him and took him to medical pronto. We were losing this fight. There were too many of them and not enough of us. Not to mention, they had a whole army of Omegas. I looked at my screen, we weren't the only one's losing.

"Ammo Five! We're out of bombs!" I shouted into my comm and immediately one of the invisibles ran over with more bombs. I saw fighting all around us. No! I saw Max battling it out with Dr. Gunther-Hagan in the center of the battle-field. Max wasn't doing so great. I quickly flew over and struck down hard on the top glass part. The shards of glass hit Dr. Gunther-Hagan's face, but he still didn't stop. He picked up a knife and stabbed it into my stomach. The world went dark after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I can't believe this story is drawing to a close. Just one more chapter, then the epilogue. Review please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, belongs to James Patterson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I looked around. I saw Iggy in the air launching bombs, I saw Nudge and Jeremy fighting back to back and I saw Ella launch one arrow after another. Then I saw Fang get knocked to the side while fighting Dr. God and I charged straight at Dr. Gunther-Hagan, I could see the battle in the air as much as on the ground. I flew up and kicked him with as much force as I could and he just raised one robotic arm and blocked me. I saw Fang get up and started fighting the enemy surrounding him.

"Why are you doing this!" I yelled between attacks.

"Because I am the future of the world, I will control it all!" He yelled half mad with power.

"No! Don't you see? You're destroying the world!" I yelled back.

"Aha, you think you can stop me? Pathetic." He said. It kept going, I couldn't get a decent hit and I was losing energy, fast. Suddenly I saw something whizz in and strike Gunther-Hagan right on the top. I barely had a moment to register it was Iggy until the doctor stabbed him in the stomach with a knife.

"Iggy! NO!" I roared and charged at Dr. Gunther-Hagan with all my might, I saw Iggy get carried off to medical but I was completely focused on Dr. Gunther-Hagan. I hit him with all I got and went into a state of anger and fury that no one could pull me out of. I ripped his suit into shreds with my bare hands and I picked him up by the hair with my telekinesis.

_Max! Look! _ I heard Angel call out to me in my mind just I was about to drop Gunther-Hagan on his ass. I stopped to see that even more mutants had been freed and the United States army had joined us too. I looked at my wrist monitor and saw that freed mutants all over the world were helping out too and Dr. Gunther-Hagan's army was losing severely. Angel and Gazzy were successful in their mission and I saw as they joined the fight as well, Angel wasn't even fighting, anyone who came within a 10 meter radius of her fell to the ground writhing.

_Mind if I do the honors? _Angel asked as she made her way over to me. I nodded. She came over looked Gunther-Hagan in the eye and he started screaming until his eyes clouded over and he finally stopped breathing.

"You are one scary seven year old, you know that?" I said to her and Angel smiled angelically at me. The tables turned and we started winning. The fight ended soon after. Something was nagging me in my mind. Iggy! I realized with a gasp and Angel, reading my mind, joined me on our way to the meds.

"Iggy!" I gasped seeing his shirt soaked with blood. He was pale and barely conscious. Ella came running in the room. She looked and started sobbing on him, blood mixing with tears.

"Ella?" Iggy whispered hoarsely wincing with pain. "I love you." He said and took his last breath.

"No Iggy! Don't die, you can't die on me now! I didn't get to say I love you back!" Ella cried and she leaned in and gave him one last kiss. It was sweet and gentle and passionate at the same time. I cried as Fang came into the tent battered and bruised. He took one look at the dead Iggy and the inconsolable Ella and Angel and mine's tear-streaked faces and he pulled me into a hug. Angel went outside to find Gazzy. I sat there with Ella and Fang when all of a sudden Iggy's heart started beating again. I looked as shocked as Ella but I could see the place where she had kissed him at brought life back into him. We exchanged a look and Ella pressed her hands to Iggy's arm. Life flowed back into it! Ella looked excited and she started to concentrate on trying to revive Iggy. She took off his shirt and pressed her hands directly to the wound. We watched in amazement as it healed to leave a small white scar. After a few moments Iggy coughed and sputtered back to life.

"Ella?" Iggy asked, still on the mend. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Iggy! I thought I lost you forever!" She cried, tears of joy and relief now. They kissed and I hid my smile in Fang's shirt. He smiled into my hair. They broke away as Angel rushed back into the tent.

"Hey kiddo!" He smiled looking at her.

"Iggy!" She cried and jumped on him and he pulled her into a hug. Wait a minute backtrack. Iggy looked at Angel? He saw her? OMG!

"Iggy, how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

"Uh, four? Why, you having trouble counting?" He said in a mocking tone. I gasped and it dawned on him too.

"OMG I CAN SEE!" He yelled in excitement and we laughed as he studied each of our faces. It was a miracle!

_Not a miracle, Maximum. Iggy sacrificed his life, but gained sight in return. _The voice said.

_Oh, voice, I'm so happy I don't even care you're talking in riddles. _I told it in return.

After about another 5 minutes, I walked out to spread the word. Maya and Dylan were holding hands and I smiled softly, those two were truly perfect for each other. I saw Nudge and Jeremy sitting together, when I broke the news, both their faces broke out in big smiles. I pulled Nudge aside.

"I know about you and Jeremy," I said to her and she looked at me guiltily. "and I think it's great!" I finished and her smile grew wider, if it were even possible. I chuckled as she told Jeremy and his face broke out into a smile as well.

After a while, I saw the Flock and Fang emerge from the tent and Star, Fang, Angel and Ella started healing people. Ella healed the ones who had physical wounds while Fang, Angel and Star cured the enemy army from the One Light insanity. At the end of the day, almost everyone at our battle was healed. It turns out that around the world, the same thing happened, we had won! It was over I had saved the world!

_It's not over until you clean up the aftermath. _The voice said.

_Rain on my parade much? _I replied back sarcastically, but no matter what, it was over! I sighed, a breath of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh. This Fan fiction is drawing to a close very soon! Come back tomorrow for the Epilogue :) Review please.<strong>


	12. Epilogue: 19 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: 19 years later<strong>

It was kind of ironic really, today was the day Fang and I were supposed to meet up at the cliffs where we learned to fly from the hawks. Instead here we were flying just above the cave, helping rebuild civilization while trying to get home in time to celebrate Nicolette's fifth birthday. Who's Nicolette you may ask, she's Dylan and Maya's daughter, name meaning people of victory. Very well suited name for a beautiful little girl. Gosh, she reminds me so much of Angel. Maya and I are closer than ever although Dylan and Fang still hate each other. Sigh, I guess life can't be a Disney movie, can it? Although, since I'm alive, I really can't complain. So here we were flying around the world, helping rebuild civilization. Let me tell you, post-war, it was not pretty. Most of the cities were destroyed, acres of farmland and crops were destroyed, people's houses were destroyed and yeah, do you get the picture? Still with the help of each government, we started rebuilding the world. I never did find Jeb, but I found my mother, battered and bruised. When Ella saw her, she burst into tears.

Ella and Iggy got together and are getting married in the fall. Nudge and Jeremy are happily together and Angel and Gazzy are still single, but hey, they're young, so are we. Gazzy is flying around the world helping to clear up the bombs and landmines Dr. Gunther-Hagan left behind to destroy the world if he couldn't rule it. Angel and Star travelled across the world healing people from their One Light insanity. When I'm too tired to go to work, Maya goes in for me it's nice to have a clone. Maya, is a great mom and Dylan decided he would go into business which wasn't fair because he could see the future. Iggy and Ella are both travelling the world, Iggy finally being able to see wants to see all the great landmarks. I think they're in China at the moment. Nudge became a talk-show host and she's great at it, considering she talks 24/7. Now she _actually _has a Nudge channel which we tease her about. Jeremy is her producer.

"Hey babe." Fang whispered as he wrapped his arms around my very big belly now.

"Hey." I whispered back kissing him. Life was good, it wasn't perfect, but it was good.

"Remember that conversation we had a while ago?" He asked.

"Uh, which one?" I asked we had had many conversations.

"The one about an island?" He reminded. Oh yeah, once the world was saved, he wanted to settle down with me on an island. Truthfully, even after the world was saved, we hadn't been able to relax just yet. Meetings with world leaders and visiting experiments kept me busy.

"Yes." I replied.

"Surprise!" He said, closing his eyes and putting a hand on my head. I was filled with images of a beautiful island, surrounded by the flock.

I smiled happily, "You got it?" I asked. Fang nodded happily, I smiled again and kissed him.

"Iggy and Gazzy are working on the house right now and Angel's doing some decorating." He said and I laughed. Angel had really gotten into interior decorating; she was going to turn our house into Ikea!

"Oh Fang, don't you know that to me, home is where you are and where my family is?" I told him.

"Yup, and now, this is where we can raise our family." He responded and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I thought about my family, the flock. I even thought of Fang's Gang as my children now as well, even though they were close to the same age as me. Many of the flock went and found their parents but stayed with me, saying that we were their real family. We were all connected, together we were strong. Each of us held a bond not even death could break proving that with Iggy and Ella. So here I am, happy as can be, finally being able to put my hair down and smell the roses. This was my life and this was my family. Neither is perfect but I wouldn't want to have it any other way. My life is a ride, the ultimate, Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! This story is officially done. I am currently working on a new story based off of CW's TV Series Nikita for Maximum Ride. Review to let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
